


предупреждал же

by LRaien



Category: Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Mayakovsky Style
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Я предупреждал тебя, бро!» (очень альтернативное подражание Маяковскому).
Relationships: Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff
Kudos: 2





	предупреждал же

Я  
предупреждал тебя, бро!  
Говорил тебе  
всечисленное количество раз:  
лестницам  
нет веры нигде и никак,  
иначе —  
полный атас!

Но,  
узрев тебя над верхней ступенькой,  
молвил губами трясущимися:  
«Осторожнее с лестницами, бро!»  
А ты,  
глупец,  
не послушался.

И теперь,  
возвышаясь над павшим собратом,  
брови свёл, с края кадра свесился:  
предупреждал же, бро!  
Говорил же!

Будь

осторожней

с лестницами!


End file.
